Maintenance work is very time-consuming in the case of turbines and in particular steam turbines, since the turbine components of the turbine or of the steam turbine first of all have to be cooled down before the turbine can be stopped and before the maintenance work can be carried out.
Corresponding cooling of the turbine components is in this case usually accelerated with the aid of an air stream in order to reduce the time required for the maintenance work to as short as possible. In order to generate the air stream, use is made of ambient air, the temperature of which limits the cooling action of the air stream in the case of such forced cooling.